The Joy of Madness
by Animalover205
Summary: Hermione's been captured by the Order of the Phoenix, can Bellatrix rescue her in time?
1. Chapter 1

The Joy Of Madness

by

Animalover205

Summery: Hermione is in the Hands of the Order of the Phoenix, and her sanity hangs by a thread.

Can Bellatrix and the other Death Eaters get to her in time?

A/N: this is part three of the " The Joy of..." series, please read and review.

Prologue

The night air around Malfoy Manor was still and quiet in the summer heat, the two Death Eaters

patrolling the grounds were sleepy, after all their was _never_ anything going on, _ever_. Suddenly the stillness was broken by two loud cracks!. The Death Eaters both turned, wands raised to challenge two people who had just arrived. " Halt!" The first one said in a hissing voice " Halt and be recognized."

a voice hissed back out of the night " You are a moron, Domon, and I am sure we can prove it if needed." The Death Eater, Domon, lowered his wand and motioned for his companion to do so.

Bellatrix walked out of the darkness, along with Draco, both of whom looked real unhappy.

The two Death Eaters parted as Bellatrix and Draco walked by, and Bellatrix waved her wand, causing the wards to part long enough for the two of them to walk through. Domon shook his head, what ever Bellatrix was thinking, he was suddenly glade _he_ was on guard duty.

Bellatrix walked through with the main hall with Draco at her side, both of them wore a grim look, like they were going to war. Which, Draco reflected, was a good description of what might be happening any moment. Several Death Eaters where in the room, including Macnair and Rookwood.

And all of them fell silent as the Aunt and Nephew passed by, and some even backed away slightly. Bellatrix glanced slightly to her Nephew, and said " Draco, you don't have to do this. She was my...Slave." Draco smiled and shook his head " If she was a Slave, Aunt, Then _I'm_ a House Elf. She might have been something, but a Slave wasn't it." Bellatrix opened her mouth to say something else, but Draco held up his hand to stop her " Don't, Aunt, Just don't." many of the Death Eaters backed away from them both at this point, all fearing what was about to befall the young Malfoy heir. But Bellatrix simply smiled and shook her head, saying " Draco, your either incredibly brave, or really stupid." Draco simply shook his head and said " I'm not either, actually, I'm just really tired, and simply don't give a flying-muggle-fuck."

Bellatrix felt her eye-brow's raise, but before she could say anything, a high cold voice say " A

Very Interesting choice of words, young Draco." they both turned to see that Voldemort was standing behind Draco. Bellatrix came up to stand next to her nephew while he turned to face the Dark Lord, they both bowed low to him, Voldemort waived his hand and said " Please, Please. Rise,after all, you are among friends." ' _I doubt that._' Draco thought, he had been having these thoughts for a while now, ever since his father was relegated to being a third-class citizen of the Dark Lords order, ever since he was sent on a suicide mission which, though simple blind luck, succeeded. " Lord," Bellatrix said rising " I have disturbing news." and she described what had happened at her mansion, to which Voldemort nodded and said " I was aware of this already, your companions had told me what happened while you cleaned your home." he tilted his head and said " You want to ask Lord Voldemort something?" Bellatrix nodded " Then ask, and we shall see what the answer shall be."

' _He already knows, he can use Legilimency._' Draco thought ' _He's playing with us.' _ as he thought this he felt a surge of anger. However he forced himself to calm down. He made sure to pull up a mental fog, a Occlumency trick he had learned to use, it didn't make his mind impossible to read, but rather obscured what was there. " My Lord," Bellatrix said " I would like permission to lead a rescue mission, to reclaim what was stolen from me." Voldemort smiled and said " You refer to the Granger girl?. Why would Lord Voldemort give you permission to rescue a mudblood?"

Draco knew then that they were sunk, the Dark Lord would never give them permission, they had lost Hermione. " Because, Lord, she is _Mine_, she even bares _My_ name on _Her_ chest." Bellatrix then did something that would be spoken of for years to come.

Bellatrix the stood and faced Lord Voldemort and said " However, my Lord. Whether you give your permission or not, _I_ at least, will be going to get her back. She is my Slave, my Toy, but regardless , _She Is Mine_" Voldemort looked at them both, his scarlet eyes narrowed as he focused on her, then a slow smile spread across his face. It was a cruel smile, but it was a smile none the less. " Well, well. If there is one thing that both Potter and I do admire, it's courage." he nodded and said " Very well, my dear Bellatrix, you may take whomever you need. All the resources you need are open to you." he smiled as Bellatrix bowed to him " However, when you do rescue her, she Must Join our Order." there were gasps and audible whispers. A Mudblood?, as a Death Eater?, it had never been even thought of before!. However before the whispers could get any louder, Voldemort looked around, and they died. " I feel that this is a fair price for the ability to rescue. Don't you?"

Bellatrix looked at Draco in alarm at first, and the look was plaining to him, as he was thinking the same thing ' _Will she go for it?, will Hermione join the Death Eaters? _' however, they both knew that they would have no choice at all, in order to save her, they would have to make her join the Death Eaters.

Little did they know, Hermione was about to take the choice out of their hands.

A/N: Sorry about taking so long, I figured that you would all want a Half-way-decent chapter then one that's entirely crappy. Hope this meets with your approval, and please don't forget the Review button!

Thanks! ;)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you, thank you, thank you all for the reviews that you have given me. I really do appreciate them, please keep them coming!.

Summery: this is the first chapter of the Joy of Madness. It will be in Hermione's POV.

Chapter one

A voice drifted thought the darkness, not just one, but several. ' _Who are they?_' she asked herself

' _What do they want?_' these thoughts drifted though the haze, forcing her closer to the surface. And along with thoughts, came memories. The battle, The deaths, The deaths at her hands, The stunning spell. Hermione's eyes snapped open, looking around. She was in a room, that much she knew right away, but where was another story. The room was sparsely furnished, just a dresser, bed, and chair. The chair she noticed was bolted down. As Hermione stood up she noticed for the first time, two things. First her cloths were different now, blue jeans, and a loose tee-shirt. The second was that the collar around her neck was gone, as she noticed this Hermione seemed to feel a kind of change, come over her, a kind of feral fury as to what she noticed.

'_Who do they think they are?'_ she silently fumed '_Taking the collar _Mistress Bellatrix_ gave me!' _ she looked down and snarled slightly, her fist clenching. She took a deep breath and heard Granger's voice in her mind ' _Calm down Hermione, you need to think. You need to find us a way out, and back to Mistress Bellatrix.' _Hermione paused, and took a deep breath ' _Granger?, is that you?' ' Well who else _would _it be?, your alone in this room, and no one else we know can use telepathy._' Hermione nodded.

She then looked around and said to Granger ' _There's nothing to use as a weapon.' _ she got the impression that Granger was nodding in her mind '_ Hermione, are you forgetting all those martial arts class's your parents put you through?, you don't need a weapon.'_ Hermione nodded. She then heard someone moving down the hall and, after making sure the way the door swung, moved to stand next to it. As the door opened Hermione kept herself pressed against the wall. The poor Auror didn't even see what hit him, all he knew was he was to check on the prisoner, then it was lights-out as Hermione's foot connected with the base of his skull. Hermione had kept herself flexable over the years, first with her martial arts class's, then with adventuring with Harry for six-and-a-half years, then the fact that Bellatrix was a very...demanding lover in a lot of ways.

As the Wizard crashed to the ground, Hermione rolled him to his back, then searched the body. She found a bag of Wizard money, his wand, and an envelope. She pulled the body away, into the room itself, then opened the envelope. It was a letter, and the writing looked like gibberish, so Hermione knew that she was looking at a magically encrypted message. She took her newly acquired wand and used a simple spell that would decrypt it.

_ Attn: all members._

_It has come to our attention, that a certain Witch has come to_

_be captured in the process of the raid on LeStrange manor. _

_It is to be understood that this young Witch, is not to be harmed_

_in any way, or the one who has harmed her will be most severely _

_punished. This young Witch is, we suspect, under the effects of _

_the Imperious Cures, and as such cannot be held accountable_

_for the deaths that have occurred during the raid. _

_She dose, however, have information that we need, as she has_

_been the captive of Bellatrix LeStrange. All efforts to obtain this_

_information are to be perused._

_ -The Phoenix._

As Hermione read this, she nodded with a smile, of course they would be looking to try and get information from her, it's what she would do, and that would also explain why they didn't kill her when they had the chance. Hermione turned and started to sneak out of the room, she knew she would not allow them to try and take her alive again. And in the mean time, she would wreak vengeance for what they had done to her.

Thank you all for being patent!. I had to re-write this chapter three times to try and get it right, so please read and review!.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chapter will be from Bellatrix's pov.

Chapter two

Bellatrix

Bellatrix, Draco, and four other Death Eaters surrounded the house that they had tracked Hermione too. Their wands drawn, and all but Bellatrix and Draco wear mask's, for these two are now part of a different group from the Death Eaters, they were something...Else. Draco looked to Bellatrix, his Cold Gray eyes flashing in the moonlight, his breath forming a mist in the still, cold night air.

Bellatrix nodded once, and Draco waved his hand, sending the two Death Eaters with them to separate

ends from them.

_Four days ago._

Bellatrix was sitting at the desk in her drawing room, her eyes scanning the latest reports from the lower rank Death Eaters, as the Dark Lord walked in, flanked by two others. Bellatrix stood at once, then knelt " My Lord." She whispered with reverence, Voldemort waved his hand away, and said " Rise, my loyal servant." as she rose he said " I have something to say to you, a...proposition as it were."

Bellatrix raised her head, curiosity written on her face " What would that be, My Lord?" Voldemort smiled and said " I have known for some time, that many of the those who follow me, are merely out for a bit of my power." he paused, and Bellatrix nodded her head so he continued " I have also noticed, a disturbingly large number of missions fail because of this. I have decided to form an Elite group of

Death Eaters to handle the more...delicate missions for me".

Bellatrix tilted her head to one side, not quite sure what her master was up to. " Yes, My lord?" She asked Voldemort smiled and said " I wish for you to be part of it, Bellatrix, for I know you are my most loyal Death Eater. In point of fact, my dear Bellatrix, I wish for you to be the head of this group. Recruit those who you feel would be a benefit to it, plan your missions, and answer only to me."

Bellatrix waited, knowing that her Dark Master would have a price for something as good as this, and sure enough he said " I will require, however, Hermione Granger to join this new ' Order'" Bellatrix nodded, the truth was, she would have insisted that Hermione join the new Order anyway. Not only because of the fact that it would keep her safer then any other way, but also because she was one of the most brilliant witch's she had ever met.

Bellatrix bowed her head and said " Yes, Master." Voldemort smiled and said " I do hope, Bellatrix, that you do not fail me. It would be very..._Unpleasant_ for you." he then turned and walked away. Bellatrix knelt again as Voldemort walked away, then rose again and walked over to her desk. She then took a new piece of paper, and wrote near the top : _The Order of the Black Skull_. And under that she wrote

_Bellatrix LeStrange, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger_ and a few other names...

As they spread out, Bellatrix noticed that there were a few members of the Order of the Phoenix

patrolling around the house, and smiled grimly, she knew that it would have to come to this. She looked around, and noticed that Draco and the others had faded completely into the night. Smiling Bellatrix raised her wand, and used a non-verbal spell. A jet of bright green light shot forth, hitting the nearest Order member right in the back.

As if they were all on one wavelength five more jets shot forth, hitting five more Order members, resulting in six members of the Order of the Phoenix lying dead in a matter of seconds. Bellatrix started running toward the house. She had just made it to within ten feet of the door when the door was completely _Blown off the Hinges! _Bellatrix jumped out of the way as both door and a very charred body

came flew past her. Looking up, Bellatrix saw a sight that made her heart jump in a way that was _very _unexpected, at least to her.

Hermione stood there, covered in blood stained cloths and with soot covering her face. Her hair was singed and her eyes held a level of violence and a form of madness that had never been there before. Bellatrix looked at her, then got to her feet and started running toward her pet, her slave, her

_Hermione_. And Hermione came running out to her, wrapping their arms around each other, the two women started to cry.

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and I hope you all remember where the Review button is ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey all, thank you for the reviews and the strong encouragement you've given me. I especially wanted to give a shout out to two of my most loyal reviewers, Shycoyotegirl and Harley Quinn Davidson. Please keep the reviews going.

Notice: I will be deleting some of my other works, as no one seems interested in them. It's sad that this is true, but I feel I have no other choice, the people have spoken!. Do not worry however, as the Joy of series is in no danger of deletion.

* * *

* * *

P.S. This Chapter is about what's going on inside the house while the events in the previous chapter took place.

Chapter three.

Hermione crept down the hall, her new wand in her hand. She doubted that it would take them long to discover that their companion was missing. Already the young witch was feeling the thrill of the hunt, the nervous tension that preceded a fight. And she found that she had missed these feelings. She was without shoes, the Order had clearly thought that would discourage her from going any place, and while she was wishing she had some, she also was thankful that she had learned a long time ago to move along on bare feet without missing a sound.

She smiled slightly as her mind remembered why she had learned that, as the house she grew up in was all hardwood floors that would squeak. She used to sneak around to watch, fascinated, as her parents made love. '_Focus_' Granger's voice growled at her. Hermione shook her head and then proceeded down the hallway, careful to walk as quietly as she could.

When she got to the end of the hallway, which was shaped like an L, Hermione looked around the corner and saw that there were two guards outside a door. She sighed, as her mind did lightning quick calculations, she knew that she could take one out before he could raise the alarm, but not both. She looked down the hall, and saw that the other end was a closed door. Hermione sighed again, she knew that if the precedent was set by this door, then the other one would have guards on it too.

'_ Oh well,_' Granger said ' _You knew you'd have to face the alarm sooner or later._' Hermione thought back_ ' Yeah, but I was rather hoping for Later, I don't even have proper shoe's on!_' she shook her head, knowing that she would have to deal without them.

Jumping around the corner, Hermine raised her wand, and used a non-verbal spell to stun the first guard, then second whipped his head around, opening his mouth to shout. But he had waited too long, his half-a-second hesitation was all it took for Hermione to stun him as well. Smiling as she walked over, Hermione searched them both for anything of use before moving on. All she found was a packet of Droobles best blowing bubble gum, she put a piece in her mouth, chewing it as she went to the door.

Hermione opened the door she looked around and saw two more wizards moving down the hallway to her, she noticed that one was carrying her collar. Snarling Hermione jumped into the hallway and all but screamed ' _Exspelliarmis!'_ the wizard who was holding the collar flew backward off his feet, the collar flew into the air and into her hand. The second wizard snatched at his wand, but not before Hermione aimed her wand at him and cried " _Loraciam Kumbus!_" The second wizard blinked for a moment before he noticed anything was wrong, then he started to shake, the shaking got harder and harder, and as it did his skin began to steam!. His head flew back and he started to scream as his blood began to boil inside his skin!.

The first wizard was stunned, watching his friend boil alive, then the second wizard screamed again, and his body was engulfed in flames! In seconds there was nothing left but a pile of ash and some charred robes. Before the first wizard knew it, Hermione aimed her wand at him too, a light of madness in her eyes. " You took my collar, now your _mine_" and she cast it again. In seconds there was nothing left but a pile of ash again.

Hermione smiled grimly, the sight of the two ash piles seemed to make her happy, and the smell of charred flesh and singed cloth excited her enough that the panties the Order had dressed her in were starting to feel damp. A door on the other side of the hall opened and another two people entered, one Hermione knew was simply a member of the Order of the Phoenix, but the other she knew was also an Auror. Without waiting for even a heartbeat Hermione waved her wand and cried " _Sectumsempra!" _ the spell lashed out. The Auror managed to dodge the spell, but the Order member was not so lucky. As she tried to dodge, she slipped on her robe and let out a short scream. Two things hit the floor, one big one small. The Auror was on his feet in an instant, and had his wand out, Hermione lashed out with her spell again, and the Auror managed to dodge a second time. But not completely, as her spell cut his ankle.

The Auror aimed and said " _Stupify!", _the spell hit the wall only inches from her head, Hermione side stepped, and proved why she was the smartest witch of her year. With a non-verbal spell she managed to blast the Auror into the wall hard enough that she left a perfect imprint of his body in it.

Hermione looked at her handy work, tilted her head, and did something she hadn't done since she was a little girl. She giggled.

Hermione then walked out of the hallway, just in time to see Kingsly Shacklebolt and two others walk in. " Hermione, calm down girl." Kingsly said in his deep slow voice. " We know your under mind control, but we'd rather not have to kill you." Hermione growled and with a flick of her wand " _Areo Bindis_" she hissed and Kingsly found himself spread eagled in mid-air. The two Auror's instantly pulled their wands out and run toward her flinging spells at her thick and fast.

However, once again, they had underestimated her.

Hermione started spinning, meeting their spells with her own, countering, blocking, shielding, and fighting back. The second Auror had been a bit slow, and her own spell rebounded on her. Unfortunately for her, it was a force spell. As it rebounded the Auror tripped and with a ripping splattering noise the spell took her head off her shoulders. What was left splashed across part of a wall, chair, and curtain. Blood, viscous fluid, and brain matter even splattered across Kingsly's face.

The first Auror paused to look at that and said " Y-you killed her!, you killed Amy!" Hermione used the disarming charm on the Auror, and smiled as he slammed into the chair, knocking it over as he went. As he tried to get to his feet Hermione cried " _Indicarcerious!" _and a rope appeared from the end of her wand and wrapped it around his neck and pulled hard and tight.

" Ack!" he cried and fell as she gave a sharp yank on the rope. The Auror fell over and Hermione pulled him toward her with the rope. " You've taken my wand, taken me from my home, from my mistress." she hissed as she pulled him toward her. Then she placed her foot on his shoulder and pulled hard "Ack-kak-ka" he said his hand thrashing as he tried to pull away from her. She then aimed her wand and hissed "_Areo Imptodas!" _

The Auror have a silent scream, but needn't have tried, as his head seemed to suddenly explode in a violent rush outward. Hermione dropped the rope and then walked slowly over to Kingsly and smiled with her mad smile. She unbottoned her pants reached into her panties, and coated her fingers in her juices. " You know, Kingsly, I've always fancied you." she smiled and giggled and said " There were times, Kingsly, when I stayed in Gramould place, when I wished that you would come into my room and do oral with me, to taste my juices." she took her pussy juice coated fingers and spread it across his lips.

Then reached into his robes and pulled our a wand, _Her Wand_. The smile fell from her face, and she stepped back. Then raised her wand, her own wand and hissed with total hatred "_Incendiarious!"_ and a massive fireball erupted from her wand and engulfed Kingsly Shacklebolt. Then she used another non-verbal spell and a blast of raw kinetic force caused an explosion that blew the charred remains of Kingsly Shacklebolt and the door out of the house!.

Hermione walked out of the house, and saw a sight that made her heart soar! Bellatrix LeStrange was crouched in the grass outside, having just clearly dodged the door. Her eyes widened she ran out of the house and practically flew into her arms, as Hermione was pulled into the older witches arms, pressed against her body, Hermione suddenly felt safe. Tears flooded their face's as they held one another in their arms.

Bellatrix suddenly pulled back slightly, drew back her right hand, and backhanded Hermione hard across the face. Her cheek still stinging Bellatrix grabbed her face and pulled her into a deep kiss. " Don't ever do that to me again, My Slave." Hermione blushed, as she smiled, relief flooded her heart and love washed over her. " I'll do my best, My Mistress."

A/N: Heya! Hope you guys like this chapter, I know, I know there was no reunion sex between them, but there might just be some in the next chapter ;) please don't forget the review button!.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you all for the reviews you've sent me. I love them all. Here's Epilogue pt.1.

( Don't worry, this isn't the end of the series, the joy of Darkness is in the works. )

* * *

Epilogue. Pt. 1

Malfoy manor was crowded, _Very_ crowded. The main hall had over one hundred Death Eaters in it, over one hundred people in black robes and masks. Only a few people here and there were with out masks, these people were not only Death Eaters, but also those who were members of the new order. The Order of the Black Skull. Bellatrix reflected on this as she sat in a place of honor, at the Dark Lords right hand.

Those who saw Bellatrix might not have recognized her. For one thing, her hair was clean, washed earlier that very day. For another, it had been cut as well, now shoulder length instead of being a rats-nest that would have reached her ass. As she looked around Bellatrix saw her nephew, Draco Malfoy, wearing long black robes and usual smirk. However there was something else in his face, a facet of tranquility that had not been there before, a sense of purpose.

There was also three of four others, though Bellatrix thought that it might be better if she didn't think about them too much. While it was well known that the Dark Lord could use Legilimency, no one was quite sure how many others could too, and one of the safety measures that Bellatrix had decided on for the Order, was that no one person other then Bellatrix and the Dark Lord knew who they all were.

Not even Draco or Hermione knew.

There was a loud banging noise as doors to the main hall were thrown open. In the doorway was a figure, it wore heavy black leather boots with silver skulls up the sides, black pants that were loose enough to allow blood flow, but tight enough that it was clear that they were not wearing anything underneath, a long black heavy canvas coat with silver skulls running up both sides of the front of it. The coat was heavy enough to remain closed even without being buttoned closed.

Though nothing showed from under the coat, Bellatrix knew that the figure was wearing a skin tight black shirt. Loose enough to allow blood flow, but like the pants, there was nothing underneath.

The figure had short, brown hair, cut in a butch style, and her brown eyes danced with a mad light as she looked around. As Bellatrix looked at her she felt her heart leap with joy, for this figure was none other then Hermione Granger.

The Dark Lord smiled as he sensed the joy in his right hand Death Eater, the commander of the new Order of the Black Skull, he had figured that the new Death Eater, this mudblood was important to her somehow. He stood as Hermione walked forward, her heavy boots ringing out with each step. When Hermione reached her new lord, she knelt, her eyes never leaving Voldemort as she did so.

Voldemort smiled, and said " Today, by friends, is an important day for us all. The day when a Muggle born is to join our ranks." the assembled Death Eaters looked at one another, there were even some mumbling. " Yes, even now I know that there are many among you who do not like this, indeed I know that some of you would even like to kill her as soon as look at her. And normally I would encourage this, however, in this instance, I must insist that you do not even attempt it."

Sadly the Dark Lords words were lost on one of the Death Eaters, McNair. Who walked forward and said " My Lord, why must we accept-" the rest of his words were cut off as Hermione, quick as a flash, leapt up, whipped out her wand, and cut Buckbeaks would-be executioner down with a well aimed, silent, Sectumsepmra spell. As McNair fell to the ground, Hermione walked over to him calmly, placed her boot right in his chest, aimed her wand at him, and used a spell that caused his head to explode in a rush of blood, brain matter, and bone.

After the killing was done, Hermione turned and knelt to Voldemort and said " Apology's, my lord. But I've been wanting to do that for a long time." Voldemort smiled and said with a laugh " I dare say you have, Ms. Granger. However, in the future, could you please not kill my Death Eaters?" Hermione paused for a moment, then said " I can make no promises, my lord, but I will strive not to."

Voldemort smiled inside, then said " Come back over here, and we will continue with your swearing."...

Bellatrix sat on the bed in her privet rooms, looking at her new mark. It was a black skull with bright red eyes, and a gold circlet around the brow. A snake curled up the top of it and rose like it was going to strike. They called it a Death Mark, and it was the symbol of the Order. It was Hermione's idea to have it change color if a member broke their oath, as well as to put in their charter that they would hunt down traitors and kill them, without ever pausing.

Bellatrix was contemplating this when there came a knock on her door. Looking up she said " Who is it?" Hermione's voice came from the other side " It is me, Mistress. May I come in?" Bellatrix felt herself smile, " Yes, please." the door opened and Hermione walked in, turning she closed the door, then turned back. She walked over and knelt down and said " Mistress, thank you for seeing me."

" Hermione, please dispense with the whole ' Mistress' bit. After all, we are equals-" but she was cut off by Hermione shaking her head hard, almost violently, and saying " No!, no we are not Mistress.

I still belong to you, and will do so for the rest of my life." Hermione gently shrugged off her coat, letting it pool around her, then reached down, grasped the bottom of her tee shirt, and pulled it up relieving bare breasts. Across her chest, just above her B-cup breasts were the words _Property of Bellatrix LeStrange. _

" I will always belong to you, Mistress Bellatrix." she looked a little uncertain for a moment, almost like she didn't know how to continue, she was rubbing her upper arms saying " and, to tell you the truth, my Mistress, I would not want it any other way. You...give me purpose,you give me a reason to live." she looked at the floor and said " That was something that I think was missing from my time with Harry and Ron, oh they valued me alright, for my mind and my knowledge, but _You_ Mistress, you seem to value me for _me_." she blushed at this and said " And, truthfully, that...means a lot to me."

before Bellatrix could say anything else, Bellatrix bent down, reached out, cupped her cheeks and kissed her deeply. Without hesitation Hermione's mouth opened to accept Bellatrix's tongue, her own tongue seeming to battle with Bella's. Everything the two women needed to say was said with that kiss. When it broke Bellatrix asked " Do you truly want to stay in my service?, to stay as my slave, my toy?" Hermione nodded, her brown eyes almost liquid with desire. Bellatrix kissed her again, then said " No, not like that." she then placed a finger on Hermione's lips to stop her protest " Listen to me, I will not have you a slave anymore, Hermione Granger. However, I _Will_ accept you as my second in command. And I _Will_ accept you as my friend, lover, and...well I'm not quite sure yet to be honest."

Hermione looked at her with an odd expression in her eyes, one of longing. " Mistress, are you sure?" Bellatrix nodded again " Then, my Mistress. If I'm no longer to be your slave, will you accept me as your personal servant?" Bellatrix looked at her with wide eyes for a moment. " Please, Mistress. I..don't want to be without purpose again, serving you has given me that." Bellatrix tilted her head for a moment, then nodded saying " Very well, Hermione. You shall be my personal servant, if that will make you happy." she smiled and said " Now then, you are wearing too many clothes, out of them, now."

Hermione smiled and said " As you wish, my Mistress."

A/N: Sorry folks, looks like you'll have to wait until the second epilogue for a sex scene between these two. Hope you like this chapter, don't forget the review button!.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: This is the final chapter of The Joy of Madness, after this will be The Joy of Darkness. I also wanted to say thanks for the reviews, and please keep them up!.

Epilogue 2.

Malfoy Manor.

A sigh came from the young witch as Bellatrix's fingers traced her spine down to tight ass cheeks. Hermione turned her face toward the older witch and said " If you keep that up, Mistress Bella, you'll wake me up." Bellatrix smiled and kissed her shoulder blade and said " That's the whole idea, Hermione, that's the idea." Hermione opened her bright brown eyes and said " I see." she then rolled onto her side and said " In that case, Mistress, how may I serve?"

Bellatrix smiled and said " Well first, you can tell me how you liked what happened last night." Hermione smiled, then blushed slightly as she remembered the night they'd had. That night was the first time Bellatrix and Hermione had had sex without any kind of pain. In fact it was the fist time that they had made love.

" I loved it, Mistress." Hermione said with a small catch in her voice, " But..." and her voice trailed off. Bellatrix smiled and said " But you want some pain to go with your pleasure." Hermione blushed and nodded. " Last night was extremely fun, Mistress, it was nice. It was actually the first time I've had sex with out pain." Bellatrix raised her eyebrow and said " Really?" she picked up her wand and waved it, conjuring up the set of silver knives and the silver whip Hermione had given her.

" I would have thought that ginger would've been all over you while you were out traveling."

Hermione snorted and sat up " Ron?, are you kidding?" she shuddered with a sudden revulsion, then said with a somewhat sad voice " If he had ever _bothered_ to make a move, I would've spread my legs willingly. But he simply _NEVER_ bothered to even try."

Bellatrix smiled and said " Well, you say you need pain?" Hermione smiled and nodded, blushing as she did so. " Well then," Bellatrix held up one of the knives and said " Well then, lay down on your stomach, and we'll begin."

Somewhere outside Kilarny, Ireland.

The doors of the pub opened and lone figure walked into the _Silver Moon_, the figure paused just inside the doorway. The figure was tall, almost six foot, and dressed in solid black robes with a hood that covered its face. This was not too unusual as most of the people in the _Silver Moon_ were dressed in robes since the pub was a wizards pub. The figure looked left, then right. Soon the figure saw what it was looking for and walked toward a table in the back.

The person that figure was looking for was sitting facing the door, but his head was down and his eyes closed, his hand clasping the glass in front of him. The figure swept over and sat down at the table, saying " Rowen O'Brian?" the young man jerked slightly, then slowly opens his eyes. Not like he had been asleep, as Rowen hadn't truly slept in little over a year. " Who wants to fucking know?" Rowen growled. The figure looked at him and said " Rowen, I have a proposal for you, if your interested."

Malfoy Manor.

Hermione gasped then moaned as Bellatrix used the knife to make a cut across her back, Bellatrix smiled and shook her head. If there was anything about Hermione that she wanted to know, it was why Hermione found pleasure in being cut up like a salami. Bellatrix reached over and placed the edge of the knife on the other side of Hermione's back, and sliced again, once again drawing a gasp then a moan from the younger witch.

Bellatrix smiled as Hermione moaned in complaint as Bellatrix pulled the knife away from her body, only to sigh happily as she reached down and started to finger her wet pussy. " Hermione, have you ever had anything in your bum before?" Bellatrix asked, and Hermione nodded and said " Yes, Luna often loved putting things in my bum."

London, England.

The figure walked down a side street, his hood pulled over his head, hiding his face. As he walked down the street he paused, as though he'd heard something, suddenly he dropped to a crouch and hissed a word. Suddenly a half sphere of light flashed into life and a second figure fell onto the ground with an " Oomph", the second figure stood and showed itself to be a young woman, just past her eighteenth birthday.

However the first figure was not fooled, he saw the red eyes and shallow fangs, he knew she was a

Vampire. " Shelly VanBruan, I presume." he said in his whispering voice. The Vampire, Shelly, froze not even twitching. " How did you know?" she asked. " The Shelly VanBruan who wiped out the Nest of the Black Death Vampires, the very same who later killed four Elite Vampire Hunters sent by the Ministry?"

Shelly gasped, a look of panic coming into her face, saying " How did you know?, who the hell are you?" the figure stood and placed his hands out slightly and said " I am a friend, of sorts, and I have a proposition for you."

Malfoy Manor.

An odd squeaking noise was occurring in Bellatrix's bedroom, Hermione was on her hands and knees, Bellatrix kneeling behind her with a strap-on dildo rammed up Hermione's ass. Because Hermione wanted pain Bellatrix didn't bother use lube so it would hurt a lot. However Hermione was enjoying it very much if her squeaks were to be anything to go by.

Hermione then shuddered and threw back her head and screamed as she came, driving on by her pleasure and pain. When Bellatrix pulled out she saw that there was blood on the strap-on, and Hermione began to whimper at being empty. Bellatrix began to chuckle and said " Do you still want more pain, my dear Hermione?" Hermione whimpered and said " Yes, Mistress, I do." Bellatrix smiled and got off the bed, walked over to the bedside table where their wands were. Turning she raised her wand and whispered " _Crucio!" _

Hermione's whole body jerked upright as her muscles contracted hard and her jaw locked, she twisted and writhed her eyes rolling back in her head. every thought, every worry, every care, love, hatred, memory, was driven out by the exquisite pain! Her every nerve seemed to be singing to her about pain, even nerves she never knew she'd had until Bellatrix had begun using this curse on her.

However, in Hermione's mind, all she felt was pure Orgasmic bliss. As Bellatrix released the spell Hermione fell back, panting, her pussy juices flooding the bedspread.

As she lay panting, Bellatrix walked up and began to brush Hermione's hair back and smiled at her saying " Feeling better, my dear Hermione?" Hermione smiled up at her with a sleepy, extremely satisfied way. " I'll take that as a yes, then." Bellatrix smiled, kissed her gently, then walked to the privet bath she had to take a shower, they had a long day ahead of them...

Glasgow, Scotland.

Rowen, Shelly, and a third person name Roan, were standing in a warehouse, waiting for the one who had brought them together to arrive. As they looked at one another, in particular, Roan who was tall, six foot, with wide shoulders and bald head. He was every inch the bad ass biker, he was also however, a Werewolf. As they stood waiting, both Shelly and Roan turned toward the door mere moments before it was opened and the figure walked in.

" Good, you've arrived. I had hoped so." he walked forward and said " Before we begin to plan, you should all know who you are. You are each the Monsters of the monsters, the one's whom everyone of your races fear." The figure paused, though the others could not see his face, Rowen felt like he was smiling. " You also each have a personal vendetta against the Dark Lord, and this is what I wish to help you with." Rowan smiled slightly and says " Really?, and just who the fuck are you?" as he said this he reached into his coat and grasped a pistol.

The Figure smiled and nodded, then reached up and pulled his hood down for them all to see him for the first time. He had sallow skin, cold black eyes, and lank black hair. When he looked at them he said " My name, is Severus Snape."

A/N: Hey all, hope you liked it!, I also included in this the Prologue for a series that will take place at the same time as The Joy Of Darkness, called "Another Side, Another Story" and will tell another side of this new war. I also ask you to read " Moon lit Love", a story for all you Ginny Fans out there. Please remember to hit the Review button! ;)


End file.
